Meg Campbell
| birth_place = Palmerston North, New Zealand | death_date = November | death_place = | occupation = poet | genre = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Alistair Campbell | website = }} Meg Campbell (19 November 1937 - 17 November 2007) was a New Zealand poet.The Oxford Companion to New Zealand LiteratureCampbell, MegThe Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in English Life Campbell was born and raised in Palmerston North, New Zealand. She attended Marsden Collegiate, Wellington where she studied acting. Headworx Publisher Writer Profile However, she discontinued her acting pursuits in 1958 shortly after meeting her future husband Alistair Campbell (who had been previously married to another New Zealand poet, Fleur Adcock).The Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in English Throughout her lifetime Meg Campbell struggled with depression; from bi-polar disorder to postpartum depression of which she eventually suffered from a nervous breakdown.The Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in English.The Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature In 1969 she began writing poetry at Porirua Psychiatric Hospital.The Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in English However, it wasn't until the late 1970s and 1980s that she began to publish her work. Career Toward the end of her depression Meg Campbell published her 1st poem, 'Solitary confinement,' in 1978 in the New Zealand Listener . However, it was only in the 1980s that she began to publish collections of poetry, which she continued do until her death in 2007. A collection of poems by both Alistair and Meg Campbell titled It's Love, Isn't It? was published in 2008.Campbell, MegHeadworx Publishing Company Writing Meg Campbell's long-term experience with depression and mental institutions is expressed through a variety of her poems.The Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in English Her poetry expresses her personal experiences and struggles often by wit and a sense of humor. It is also said that the role of mythology within her poetry speaks about gender roles and sexuality as well as domesticity. The Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature states that Campbell's poetry "can form unexpected links, between the mythic and the domestic, for instance, as in 'Maui', or the universal and psychological, as in 'Things Random' or 'Evolution'."The Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature The Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in English agrees with the Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature that Campbell's voice is strong.The Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in EnglishThe Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature Recognition The Way Back (1981) won the PEN Best First Book Award for poetry.The Cambridge Guide to Women's Writing in English Publications Poetry *''The Way Back: Poems''. Pukerua Bay, NZ: Te Kotare Press, 1981. *''A Durable Fire: Poems''. Pukerua Bay, NZ: Te Kotare Press, 1982. *''Orpheus and other poems''. Pukerua Bay, NZ: Te Kotare Press, 1990. *''The Better Part''. Christchurch, NZ: Hazard Press, 2000. *''Resistance: Poems'' (edited by Mark Pirie). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2005.Bibliography, Mark Pirie. Web, July 20, 2019. *''Poem for Lisa''. Wellington: Night Press, 2007. *''Poems Adrift''. Pukerua Bay, NZ: Te Kotare Press, 2007. *''It's Love, Isn't It? The love poems'' (with Alistair Campbell). Wellington: HeadworX, 2008. Edited *''Kapiti Coast Poems'' (compiled with Tina Callwood & Maxine Montgomery). Pukerua Bay, NZ: Rawhiti Press, 1983. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Meg Campbell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Mar. 20, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *"Poem for Lisa" {.PDF) ;Books *''Resistance: Poems'' at Amazon.ca ;About *Campbell, Meg at the New Zealand Book Council *Obituary: Meg Campbell at New Zealand Review of Books Category:1937 births Category:2007 deaths Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Poets hospitalized for mental illness Category:Women poets